INSEPARABLE LOVE
by nemean123123
Summary: Tobiume and Hyourinmaru became lovers. Haineko and Kazeshini are jealous and are planning something to ruin their date. But will they succeed or FAIL?


INSEPARABLE LOVE

Since yesterday, Hyourinmaru and Tobiume became lovers from best friends, they're **inseparable. **Haineko has a crush on Hyourinmaru and Kazeshini has a crush on Tobiume and they were jealous and their anger is burning like a sun.

_Flashback….._

_Hyourinmaru and tobiume are sitting together to view the moon on the rooftop of the 10 division squad..._

"_Hyourinmaru, this morning, you confess to me that you love me, why me?" _

"_Because ever since I met you, and since you are always my best friend, my life has changed, not even Sode No Shirayuki can change my happiness for you. You're the only one for me, Tobiume."_

"_But still why not her."_

"_She may be the most beautiful zanpakuto in the Sereitei but our masters are meant for each other just like us but even though our masters break up, it will not change our relationship. Besides, you are beautiful as well."_

_Hyourinmaru turned his face to Tobiume but she kissed him_

"_I love you too, hyourinmaru"_

_He just smiled but with real happiness and kissed her back…._

_End of flashback…._

_Back to present time….._

"Hyourinmaru, are you going out with me in the real world tomorrow?" Tobiume asked seductively

"Why not" Hyourinmaru said in a flirting way

They didn't know that there are two jealous zanpakutos eavesdropping on them and that is Haineko and Kazeshini planning something.

"Okay Kazeshini, we have to do the plan tomorrow"

"But Haineko, what if this plan fails"

"No it's not, just trust me, I know what they are going to do on their date tomorrow."

And so tomorrow is the day…

**ATTEMPT NO#1: (for HAINEKO) HAS A MAKING OUT SESSION **

**WITH HYOURINMARU IN THE CR AND WHEN **

**TOBIUME SEES THIS, SHE'S GONNA RAMPAGE. **

Since the restaurant has only one comfort room and the one who could enter are both boys and girls (I mean if there is a boy in the CR, the girl should wait)

"Kazeshini, just tell me when Hyourinmaru is coming"

"Okay"

When Haineko entered the comfort room without everyone in the restaurant knowing, she accidentally bumped the door to Kazeshini and he fell down (what a clumsy one) and Tobiume is the one who entered the comfort room without Kazeshini knowing it. And soon, Hyourinmaru and Tobiume left the restaurant.

"Damn you Kazeshini!"

"Hey, you hit the door to my face!"

"You are such a clumsy boy; no wonder Tobiume doesn't like you"

"You are a slut, no wonder Hyourinmaru doesn't like slut girls because of you"

"WHY YOU!"

And those words cause them to quarrel

**ATTEMPT NO#2: (for KAZESHINI) HE WILL PASS BY HYOURINMARU**

**AND TOBIUME AND THEN SNATCH HER AND THEN **

**KISS HER IN FRONT HIM.**

"This one will have to work out very well"

"Oh yeah! I'm finally going to kiss Tobiume on the lips"

"Yeah, so you better make this plan work or else you're going to miss out Tobiume's luscious lips"

So when he passes by to a two couple, he snatch her and kiss her but was surprised that she is not Tobiume and ended up being punched by her boyfriend.

"You blinded pervert!"

BLAM!, a slap from Haineko cause them to bicker aloud.

**THE LAST ATTEMPT: BREAK THOSE TWO AGAIN AND AGAIN!**

"We already did those two plans of yours but no one work!"

"It's all because of you! You stupid, blinded and clumsy boy!"

"Those plans of yours are so lame, SLUT!"

"Why you PERVERTED ZANPAKUTO!"

And they started to fight….

**MEANWHILE…..**

"Hyourinmaru, thanks for the night"

Hyourinmaru just smiled

Tobiume said that and went to her master's house with Hyourinmaru and fortunately for HIM, their masters are not there as well and there was a note in the door:

_Tobiume, I will be gone in 1 week with Captain Toshirou Hitsugaya for a vacation. Hope you had enjoy your 'date' with Hyourinmaru_

_-Hinamori Momo_

_P.S. I'm letting Hyourinmaru to sleep with you while I'm gone but please DON'T DO ANYTHING DIRTY._

Tobiume was thinking dirty thoughts about HIM and HER doing something for the night. So she went to bed, with Hyourinmaru of course, and she was surprised that he is on top of her and why?

"Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Tobiume asked frantically with blushing

"Just relax, okay?" Hyourinmaru said in a smirking way

"Okay, let go of me no-"

She was cut off by a pair of cold lips that was touching hers. And the worst is the more he kisses her, the more he undresses her. But she is undressing him as well.

"Damn you, we are so dead for doing this, Hyourinmaru." Tobiume said in a sexy manner

"I don't care either, Tobiume." Hyourinmaru said in a seductive voice

But they just ignore that and they continued you-know-what.

**MEANWHILE…**

Someone was able to get a picture from what they are doing but only the kissing part and not the part that they are undressed. It was shown to Haineko and Kazeshini then to their masters as well.

"Damn you, Hyourinmaru!" Kazeshini screamed and ran off to find those two

While Haineko is just there, brokenhearted and clenching her fist

And their masters' reactions:

"**HYOURINMARU!"**

"**TOBIUME!"**

And they went off to punish they're 'perverted' zanpakutos

-THE END-

**I'm sorry for the ending but please review this story…..**


End file.
